Time for a change
by Devils Angel 24-7
Summary: Kagome leaves the group, and she changes into a demon, her and Shippou set out to kill Naraku, and search for the shards, what happens when she keeps running into a certain demon lord, and why does it seem every demon wants her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Time for a change**_

_**A Birthday To Never Forget**_

Tomorrow is my sweet 16th B-day! That means tomorrow is the day I finally turn into the demon I'm supposed to be. My mom, well actually, my adopted mom told me last week about it.

(Flash back)

"Hey mom, I'm back!" I shouted out as I walked into the house. I stepped into the kitchen cause I knew my mother was there.

"Hey, Kagome I need to tell you something, you might want to sit down for it." Okay... I wander what's going on.

"Kagome, I don't know how to say this, but… you are going to become a demon."

"W-what?"

"I'm not your real mom, I found you next to the well with a note pinned on your blanket, you are actually from the feudal era."

"Then how come I look like a human... and everyone believes I'm a human from my scent?"

"There was some kind of spell put on you so that no one would be able to tell you were a demon."

"O-oh... why didn't you tell me allof this before?" I was really shocked about this... but I wasn't going to go crazy over it.

"Cause the note said to wait."

"The note said to wait?" I raised my eyebrow at the way that was said... she made it sound as if the note wrote itself.

"Yeah... Um, are you going to become a demon here or there?"

"Probably there"

"Oh, okay, well, are you leaving now?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, be safe dear." she smiled slightly.

"Okay, bye mom" she smiled bigger at that, I'm guessing it was cause she was happy that I still consider her as my mom "Wait, are my parents still alive?"

"I um… no they aren't, I'm sorry"

"Oh… okay, well got to go, bye mom love you" I hugged her and dashed to the well.

(End flash back)

We got to Keade's village this morning, Inuyasha left to see Kikyou… again. Well that's it, I'm tired of waiting, and waiting, and waiting for Inuyasha to get over Kikyou, I'm not waiting any more. I'm going back to the future for my b-day then I'm coming back but I won't be with the group anymore. Maybe I can convince Shippou to come with me, and we can search for the shards.

Everyone else was still asleep, so I quietly took my stuff, and left for the future, but first I had to say goodbye. I walked up to Shippou, kissed his forehead, and said: "Goodbye for now Shippou" I turned to Sango and Miroku "Goodbye you guys" and then I left.

I got to my house and it looked like everyone was asleep, so I just went to bed, and surprisingly, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, I didn't know I was that tired...

*-*-*-*-*-*

I woke up from the sound of glass breaking, wandering what happened, I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. It was my mom doing the dishes and she accidentally dropped one.

"Oh, I thought someone was having a fight down here" I laughed. She turned around, shocked.

"I thought you were going to be _there_ for your B-day?"

"I was, but I changed my mind."

"Oh, well I'm glad you decided to come here so that I can say good-bye at least one last time." she smiled.

"What do you mean 'one last time'?" my eyebrows furrowed

"Oh yeah, last night I read the letter again, and it said that you had no choice but to return to that era, and that you'll automatically be teleported there if you didn't return by tomorrow."

"Oh, but that doesn't mean I wont see you after tomorrow."

"Yeah it does, cause the well will seal once your there." She looked down sadly.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry."

"I won't see you, grandpa, Souta, or any of my friends anymore." A few tears slid down my cheeks, and my mom came to hug me.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you'd be happy to stay in that era."

"Not exactly... Well, at least not forever, and continuously." She laughed at me.

"Well, I got to go get something, be back later." Before I could ask what it was she needed to get, she was out the door, and Souta came in.

"Hey sis, mom said you were going to become a demon in the feudal era?"

"Yeah, well things cha-, hey wait a minute! you knew?!"

"Yeah, you were the only one who didn't." He laughed, and I glared. "Well I'm glad I can spend time with the human you and hopefully the demon you for a little while."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

*-*-*-*-*-*

It is night time, and I have been watching movies with gramps, and Souta all day, just so that I could hang out with them for the time I have left. And when my mom finally came back, she had a box in her hands.

We ate pizza for dinner, and I was surprised to find they had made a cake for my b-day, and they even got me presents (2 to be precise, 1 from gramps and mom, and 1 from Souta.)

"Uh, I didn't want anything. And I don't need it."

"Hey you're a part of this family, and it's the only time we'll get to see you again, so suck it up and have fun!" Souta said, well actually demanded. I laughed and nodded.

Souta was the first to give me something; it looked like a small box, in white wrapping paper. I unwrapped it to find a velvet rectangle box, I looked up at Souta cause I was shocked to actually know he could afford this, and he just shrugged and pointed to the box, telling me to continue. I opened it, and found that there was a beautiful necklace in the box. It had a thin delicate looking chain, but it was actually very firm, and it had a silver snow flake, with a faint blue crescent moon bordering it. All in all it was very, very beautiful.

And now it is time for moms and gramps gift. They handed me a big white box that's used to hold clothes in. I took the lid off and moved the tissue paper out of the way, and saw a gorgeous kimono; I took it out of the box to get a better look at it. It looked like the silver color you would see on water at night, and the obi was a pinkl that was so light, it almost looked white... that's the only way I can describe it, there is no possible way to describe a kimono such as this.

I hugged my mom, gramps, and Souta, and they all told me to put them on, so I went upstairs and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror...the dress was beautiful, at the slightest movements I would make, it would look like water rippling on a calm lake just after you have touched it.

I went down stairs to show my family, and once I reached the bottom, they were shocked to say the least. I got hugged again and got a lot of complements. Suddenly I started to glow a bluish, pink color.

I could feel my claws starting to form, along with my fangs. I got this tingling sensation all over my body, and I saw that a piece of my ebony locks that was hugging my shoulder grew massively, it grew to where it was at the front of my knee. Not long after the tingling left my body, the light had died down. And once it did, my family all gasped.

I ran to the mirror, and was a bit dizzy at how fast I went, but that isn't what surprised me, what I saw in the mirror is what surprised me... I didn't even know if that was me.

The girl had long claws that looked sharp, she had jet black hair that fell to the back of her knees. She was real thin around the waist that made her look extra curvy, she had decent sized... Ahem, things that just happened to be below the neck. But the thing that surprised me most was the faint blue snow flake with a crescent moon bordering it on her forehead, and two stripes of the same color on her cheeks. Those marks are supposedly one of a demon that is really powerful; She can't be that powerful, can she? I mean this person _is_ a miko demon (I think) but that isn't that powerful is it? I laughed, I guess I have to work on trying to not purify myself, I laughed again.

I raised my hands to the mirror to see if that really was my reflection, and sure enough all I touched was glass. I was shocked because the body in the mirror is something that any goddess would kill over, and the dress just made her look even more stunning. I mean how could someone like me look like that? I turned around, and obviously I wasn't the only one thinking that. I gave a small smile at my family.

"Wow… well Kagome, I guess you should be on your way now." My mom was trying to hold in tears, I could tell cause of the little pools staying there, and I could also smell them.

"Yeah." I sighed, and hugged them all, I got 1 lollypop, and said goodbye for good (or so I thought). Then I left, and since there was no point in taking anything, I didn't have a need for the backpack anymore.

I wander what the future holds for me? Actually it's the past, well… oh never mind this is starting to give me a headache. I'll just have to wait and see what destiny has to offer me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Surprises**_

I went to the village, and into the hut we are normally in, and found that everyone was asleep. Suddenly the smell of tears assaulted my nose. I turned my head to the left and found Shippou with tears running down his cheeks. I walked silently over to him and hugged him, he seemed to stop crying , and he came out of the ball he had placed himself in.

We stayed like that till sunrise. Everyone was starting to wake up, so I quickly left the hut to wait for them to come out. Not long after I left did they all come out. The few people that were already out were staring at me, so as soon as Miroku, Sango, and the rest saw me they stared at me also, I just giggled.

"It's not polite to stare." They all seemed to snap out of the daze they were in, but a few of the villagers fell deeper, I just laughed again.

They all headed the way to the well, but this was the only moment I might be able to stop Shippou, so I bent down and tapped on his shoulder, he turned around, and was shocked to find that I was the one who tapped him.

"Y-yes?"

My only answer was to pretend to be hiding something behind my back.

"I have a gift for you" he seemed a bit scared.

"W-what is it… its nothing bad is it?"

"Of course not! I happen to know you really like what I'm about to give you." I said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Well… what is it?" I laughed.

I brought my hand out from behind my back, and there I help the lollypop. I laughed at the happy, shocked, and curious face he made. He took the lollypop, unwrapped it, and stuck it in his mouth, I just laughed at him again. And then he seemed to realize something, and he gasped.

"K-Kagome, is that you?"

"The one and only." As soon as I said that he jumped on me and hugged me, and I hugged back.

"But, how is that possible, you're a human, well you were a human, and now you're a demon?"

"Oh, sorry, I guess I should explain." He just nodded his head.

I explained it all to him quickly, so that if Inuyasha and them were to come back, they wouldn't know, I also told him that when we are around people for him to call me Kitara. But I still have as of yet to ask him to journey with me, I wander if he would want to or not?

"Hey, Shippou, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He laughed, but I just rolled my eyes, he nodded his head anyway.

"Do… do, you want to travel with me?"

"YES! Of course!" I was so happy I picked him up and spun him in a circle, and he just laughed.

"WHAT THE HECK, THE WELL WONT LET ME PASS!!" We heard Inuyasha scream in the distance, Shippou and I just laughed, I set him back down.

"Hey, do you have anything you have to get before we leave?"

"No, are we leaving now?"

"No, I'm going to let you say goodbye first." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Eventually they all came back to the village, Shippou ran up to Sango and hugged her real tightly, Sango was confused but hugged back, then he turned to Miroku, and instead of hugging him he talked.

"Miroku you need to stop being a pervert." Shippou was a bout to turn but then faced Miroku again "Actually, you don't need to change, your fine the way you are, but just think before you move your hand," I tried not to laugh at that, but failed, and a giggle escaped my lips. Then he turned to Inuyasha.

"And Inuyasha, why don't you grow a brain." I couldn't help but bust out laughing at that.

"Um... Shippou, what are you doing?" I guess all of this was eating at Sango.

"I'm leaving with Kitara" and he pointed to me.

"What? why?"

"Cause she is someone I know, and I want to travel with her."

"Oh, but… um, okay" She sounded disappointed...

"Shippou, are you sure about this." I asked, if this is going to make people sad, I don't want to do this.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean were going to see them again, right?" he looked at me with a hopeful expression, I laughed and nodded

"Of course, I wouldn't want to make them or you sad, and I would love to see them again also."

"Okay, well goodbye Shippou." Sango picked him up and hugged him again. "Be safe." He nodded

Once she set him back on the ground he ran over to me and grabbed my hand, then we walked into the forest, and I started wondering what my powers are.

It got dark quickly, and I saw Shippou was getting tired so I sat down and pulled him in my lap to keep him warm. I decided there was nothing else to do so I went to sleep, but was on high alert of our surroundings.

(Kagome's dream state)

A woman and man appeared in front of me; the girl had midnight black hair, and a _**very**_ feminine body, and the man had the same marks as me on his face, and had claws and fangs, they looked vaguely familiar.

"Are, are you my parents?" I stuttered, and the woman smiled and began to talk.

"Yes we are, you're very smart, either that, or very observant. Anyway, we are here to explain to you."

"Explain what?"

"This might take a bit of time."

They sat down in front of me and began to explain. My mom is the miko, and dad is the demon, and the reason I'm not a hanyou is because the spiritual power and demon power combined, mixed, and threw away (more like disintegrated) my human side, so I'm a full fledged Taiyoukai. I still have all my miko powers, and as for the demon powers, I have a whip (like Sesshomaru's but blue) and can run super fast, but I think any demon can do that. I have all the abilities Sesshomaru has, except he can change into a great big dog and I can't.

I can control ALL elements. I also have the power to make voids (meaning: time travel, other Dimensions, etc.) and life, but if I use it on a dead person (someone like Kikyou) it would be extremely risky, cause my sadness or anger, or any emotion could get in the way and I could kill myself. So it's just as the saying goes 'the things you do have consequences.'

"Well dear, I think we have told you all we need to tell you, we have to go, we hope to see you again, bye." Said my mom as they got up, hugged me, and left, and when I opened my eyes it was morning, but Shippou was still asleep. Everything they had told me was finally sinking in, I guess I really am a powerful demon, well I knew I was going to be powerful but not that powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parent's Death**_

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice we were approaching someone till it was too late. It was a little girl, her back towards us; she had on an orange checkered kimono, and had black hair that had a little chunk of it pulled into a side ponytail.

"Rin?" I asked, and my questions were confirmed when she turned at the sound of her name.

"Um… yeah?" The girl looked shy and slightly shocked, and then she looked over and saw Shippou and instantly the emotions were gone and replaced with excitement. She ran over to Shippou and hugged him

"Shippou!" she squealed, and I chuckled silently.

"Um, Rin?" I asked and then she realized I was still here.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what's your name, pretty lady?" I laughed and refrained from squealing and saying 'she's so cute'

"I'm Kitara, what are you doing out here all alone?"

"Oh, well I was with master Jakken and then I saw a pretty butterfly, so I started following it, and a few minutes ago it flew into the sky, and that's when I noticed I was lost. Will you help me find my way back, please?" I nodded and we started walking, I used my nose to sniff my way to her camp, and found that she had come a long way into the forest, it's lucky that she didn't run into any trouble.

During the walk Shippou ended up on my shoulder, and I decided to make a big entrance with Rin, we were about to break into the clearing that their camp was at, and I lunged at Rin and I picked her up, she squealed as it was unexpected, we ended up on the ground with me tickling Rin mercilessly. She was laughing so much that tears were coming out of her eyes.

I could sense surprise from everyone there at what I had done, and I decided it was time to let her up, and as soon as I did she immediately looked up squealed and ran to her 'lord' Sesshomaru. I stood up dusted my self off, and smiled. When Jakken and Sesshomaru looked at me they were surprised to say the least. Sesshomaru's eyes merely widened, but Jakken stared with his eyes bulged, and mouth hanging to the ground. I giggled. I wandered why, when they don't even know I'm a demon, I masked my scent, and my hair is covering my marks.

"It's not polite to stare." I said in a soft voice, Sesshomaru seemed to break from his gaze, but it took Jakken a bit longer. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin who was now spinning around in circles

"Rin, where were you?" Sesshomaru returned to his stoic expression.

"I was chasing a butterfly, and got lost, and then Kitara helped me get back here." She pointed to me, which turned Sesshomaru's attention back to me; I slightly bowed my head to him, and started to walk away, when Rin yelled to me

"Wait, Kitara, are you not going to stay here?" I tuned around seeing her disappointed face.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, I have to go, but I promise we will see each other again, okay?" she nodded her head and looked down, so I placed a finger under her chin, and made her look at me "Hey Rin, how about I teach you how to play a game the next time I see you, how does that sound." she got all excited, smiled, and hugged me. I waved goodbye, and left.

"What game are you going to teach her to play?" Shippou asked

"I was thinking tag." I answered "What do you think?"

"I think that she will enjoy that game."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

We remained in a comfortable silence the rest of the night. It was starting to get dark, so I went a little faster, so I could find somewhere to make camp. And I came upon a clearing, I didn't really look around though, I just sat Shippou down and put a barrier around him, so I could search for fire wood. I came back not long after I had left, and I started a fire.

I caught some fish, cleaned, and cooked them, and we ate. Shippou fell asleep as soon as he was comfortable. I had allowed myself to go ahead and dream again, but this time my parents weren't the ones to come, it was someone else.

The guy had silver-white hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, and he had beautiful Golden eyes, with magenta stripes on his cheeks. I have a guess as to who this is, and if I'm right then Sesshomaru looks A LOT like his father.

"Are… are you Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru's father?"

"Yes." the man answered in a deep voice.

"Oh, well… what's your name?"

"Its Inutaisho, but you can call me Touga." I smiled at him.

"So Touga, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Your parents forgot to tell you to practice your powers, so that they aren't out of control when you fight."

"Oh, okay… um, Touga?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me how my parents died?"

"I can't tell you, they forbid me to."

"Oh… hey they said you can't tell me, but you can show me right?" I asked, he just laughed at me.

"I suppose so." He laughed again.

Then all the sudden I appeared somewhere else, where people were running around, and buildings were burning, it was night time, I looked around all over the place till I saw my parents. I ran up to them calling their name, but they didn't answer, than I remembered this was just a vision.

"Did you take Kagome somewhere safe?" My father asked.

"Yeah, she's out of harms reach." My mother reassured him.

"Good."

Just then a demon came for my mom while my dad's back was turned, and attacked her, she let out a little scream, and my father turned around to save her, and as he fought that demon, a different demon came up behind him, and shoved his hand right through his stomach.

I just stood there, being tortured by watching my parents die slow and painful deaths, I couldn't believe it my father wasn't fighting all that much, and neither was my mother, it was like they were waiting for death to come, it was horrible. Once they were dead the scene around me changed back to where Touga was standing.

"I'm sorry about your parents." he said.

"Yeah, me too… I think I want to ask my parents later, why they seemed so willing to die, but for now I'm going to wake up." he nodded.

"Goodbye Kagome."

"Bye Touga."

Then I woke up, and found that it was still early in the morning, and Shippou was starting to get up. He looked up at me, his eyebrows rose, and his eyes bulged.

"Kago- Kitara, your crying blood!" Shippou half yelled half talked.

"Yeah?" I shrugged my shoulders "I'll be right back." he nodded.

I ran to a river and washed the blood off. And I caught some fish for me and Shippou, ran back, started the fire again, cleaned and cooked the fish, we ate it, put out the fire, and left. And my dream last night was still plaguing my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Explanations**_

We've been on our own for 2 weeks now, and we've only gained 3 jewel shards from demons we've come across, and since there is not that many left cause of Naraku, we might actually have the remainder. I have 7 jewel shards, I have no doubt that Naraku probably has the rest, and I know that Inuyasha and the gang either has like one, or none, cause I made sure that I took all the ones we had gathered, with me.

We just entered a clearing, and I sat down at a tree, lost in my own thoughts.

"Can I please go play." Shippou put his hands together like he was literally praying for me to say yes, I just chuckled and nodded, then he ran off.

I was again lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a powerful aura headed our way, until it came into the clearing; I looked up and saw that it was just Sesshomaru, and then I looked over and saw Rin's face immediately look excited, and I laughed quietly.

"Shippou! Kitara!" Wow those squeals are really hard on the ears, but I chuckled none the less, I seem to be doing that a lot more since we left the group.

"Hey it's nice to see you again." I smiled, and Rin returned it.

"Hey, do I get to learn how to play a game now?" her expression was hopeful.

"Well I did promise didn't I, so I guess now is the time" She nodded franticly.

I taught her how to play tag, and she paid close attention to the rules and how the game goes. After that, Shippou, Rin, and I played awhile but eventually they got tired and we sat down. I was sitting back where I was sitting before.

"Hey, Shippou?" Rin asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you traveling with Kitara, don't you travel with the other group, with Kagome?" she asked, Shippou was trying very hard not to smile or laugh.

"Well, _Kagome _left the group, and I have known Kitara for a long time, she is like my family, so I decided to go with her."

"Oh, okay."

Sesshomaru looked over at Shippou. I think he realized Shippou was stretching the truth drastically. And then he looked at me, and it just so happened that the wind had terrible timing, it blew my hair and bangs away from my face and my marks on my forehead and cheeks showed. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and an almost inaudible gasp came through his lips, and when Jakken saw his 'lords' surprise he looked over to what had cause it, his eyes bulged and his jaw hung opened, his eyes were bulged so much out of his head, I thought they were going to fall on the ground. The staff fell out of his hand, and hit Ah-Un on the head. Ah-Un looked at Jakken and growled, and then looked at me and its eyes bulged too. Could this day get any worse?

"Ho-how is that possible, your kind died long ago" Jakken's annoying squawk broke the silence.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes, but I was at the village after the battle, I saw with my own two eyes that he was dead, he didn't have a daughter, and even if he did, it would have been half demon cause his wife has a human." ugh, maybe I'll have to explain about the well and what not, I just have to keep it a secret about who I really am.

"Ah ha, I figured it out" Rin sounded joyous about something "I knew you seemed really familiar, your Kagome the girl who travels with that group." Rin smiled and everyone gasped, I hit my forehead. I 'spoke' too soon I guess things could get A LOT worse.

"That's not possible, that girl was just some weak, pathetic human, she was no demon last time we encountered her" Jakken was right… on some levels

"Nuh uh, I remember that Kagome had really dark, black hair, and she acts different than the people here." wow I got to give the girl credit, she was observant "I'm right, I know I am, your Kagome right?" she looked at me.

"Yes, my real name is Kagome, but like Shippou said, I left the group."

"But you were just a human, not a demon" Jakken persisted.

"You are right, but then again you are wrong, I guess I have to explain" he nodded his head.

"Okay, I don't really know much about when I was born, so bare with me. My dad was a demon and my mom was a miko. I was born a full fledge demon cause my moms spiritual power and my dads demon power I guess you could say they over ruled the human in me. Anyway I guess when I was born there was some big battle going on, and my dad had told my mom to get me to safety. So my mom took me to the bone eaters well, and took me 500 years into the future, she set me next to the well with a note, went back to the battle, and my parents were killed. My mom ended up putting some kind of spellon me to where I didn't appear as a demon till my 16th b-day."

"You lie" Jakken yelled "You were just a baby, you wouldn't know all those things."

"Your right, I didn't know those things till about a week and a half ago, when Touga visited me." Sesshomaru and Jakken gasped, except Sesshomaru wasn't as... obvious as Jakken.

"My father died over 200 years ago, he couldn't have visited you." Sesshomaru accused.

"Well, I guess you could say I can visit the spiritual world." I laughed "Its getting dark, I suggest they go to bed." I said pointing to Rin and Shippou, who looked like they were about to fall over right where they were standing, I laughed, and he nodded, Rin went to sleep over by Ah-Un, and Shippou came to sleep in my lap.

I went to sleep hoping I could see my parents again, but no such luck, instead I was inside a nightmare.

(Kagome's dream/nightmare)

I was inside someone's hut; I went to the room that had noise coming from it. There was a woman lying on the ground, and a man sitting next to her with a baby in his arms, I looked closer to the couple. I gasped, that was my parents and me after my birth.

There was some commotion outside, and my dad went to check it out, and then rushed back in, and he told my mom that his land was being attacked. I was really shocked I didn't know my dad was a 'Lord'. And even though my mom was weak she got up and rushed to get me in something that covered me up.

My dad told my mom to get me to safety, she nodded her head and left, I ran after her, she ran to the Bone eaters well, she touched the well and glowed a bright pinkish light, and then she jumped into the well. Not long after she jumped, did she come back, and then she ran back the direction she came, and I ran with her.

My dad asked if I was safe, and she nodded, then I had to go through the torturing part of the dream again, when it was done, the scene changed and my parents were in front of me again, but this time alive… sort of.

"Why didn't you really fight, you just stood there letting them kill you!" I yelled at them and was crying my crystal tears (though outside of the dream I was probably crying blood.)

"There is no reason to get angry, Kagome." My mom said sternly "I was too weak to really put up a fight, and your father didn't want to live without me, and you had a different family that you loved, so it was alright."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't have liked to know my real family." The tears were running harder.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I guess we didn't think things through." She came and hugged me "But we can't change the past now, alright?"

"But my void, I can travel back."

"No... One, we wouldn't know it was you, and two, you can't mess with time."

"You took me to the future."

"That was to keep you safe, I didn't think you would ever get back to the past, and besides it was our destiny to die." I nodded reluctantly, and I knew it was time for me to leave.

They hugged me and we said goodbye.

(End of Kagome's dream/nightmare)

I woke up and realized it was still dark, I saw blood on the ground, right next to my face, and then I realized it was my tears. I put Shippou carefully down, and went to clean up. When I came back Sesshomaru was watching me.

"What?"

"How was it that you were crying blood?"

"When something is very, very painful, emotional or physical, I cry blood. I think that its some kind of indication of an invisible wound." I shrugged "I'll be back once the sun is up."

I didn't give him time to say anything because I was already somewhere else. I started practicing all my powers. I was doing this for awhile until the sun rose, so I ran back, and people were waking up. I sat back in my spot.

Once we ate, we all got up and was about to leave, when Rin spoke.

"Kagome, will you travel with us?"

"Rin, I think that decision is up to Sesshomaru."

"Oh, well Lord Sesshomaru can Kagome come with us, please?!" he nodded his head, Rin squealed, and hugged Sesshomaru's leg.

And so we all left, with Rin and Shippou running around Jakken laughing, and Jakken was mumbling incoherent sentences. I giggled, and shook my head.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Meetings**_

It's been about a month since Shippou and I started traveling with Sesshomaru, Jakken, Ah-Un, and Rin. It's been great, but sometimes I find that Sesshomaru is looking at me for some reason, like he's waiting for me to attack, or waiting for me to run away. I find myself looking at him also, but lately I been getting this feeling and I have no idea what it is, so I decided to ignore it, but it's getting harder every time to ignore.

Shippou and Rin have just fallen asleep so I really need to ask Sesshomaru now and hopefully he'll say yes.

"H-hey, Sesshomaru?" The only reply I got was his head turning slightly my way "I was um, wondering if I could visit my family real quick?" After I said that his head turned fully my way.

"We will not wait up for you." Said Sesshomaru.

"I know, and hopefully, I will be back before you leave" He raised an eyebrow.

"If you have to travel there, then how will you be back before we leave?" I tried not to smile, but failed miserably.

"I don't know, I guess we'll see." And with that said, I got up and went into the forest.

I haven't tried this power at all, not once, and hopefully, I'll get it right. I concentrated on figuring out how I think this void would look like, and how it would work. The only thing I could picture was a dark black oval with white on the outside rim, I giggled a bit, and then I tried to make the imaginary, reality. And surprisingly, it worked. Now I guess I just walk into it.

I walked forward, and a strange thing happened when I was inside the void. It looked like, well... the lands were the same but changing. Kind of like I was experiencing the changes in the land as I go forward in time, like everything was on fast forward.

I saw some of the trees getting cut down, houses being built, roads and sidewalks being paved, and sometimes I would see some of the houses destroyed. It soon stopped and right in front of me was my school, I guess where the school is now, is where it will be in the used-to-be forest.

I walked; well more like ran to my house. And if they weren't awake, then I'm going to have to wake them, because I don't have much time before I have to go back. I unlocked my house door, and walked in. I noticed they were watching a movie, and I silently thanked the gods that I didn't have to wake them up.

"Mama?" I heard gasps, and my family all turned around, they gasped again and ran for me. I giggled while everyone gave me the tightest hug known to mankind.

"How are you here right now?" My mom said once they let go.

"Well, I must tell you now that I can't stay here for the night and I'm here because it's one of my powers."

"Do you mean this is the only time you can visit?" My mom sounded depressed.

"No! I will visit you again, and hopefully next time I will be able to stay here for at least a day or 2."

"Oh, okay, I'm so happy you're able to see us again" She hugged me again.

"Me too."

The rest of the time we spent talking about what has been happening with each other. I turned to look out the window briefly, and noticed it was sunrise.

"Oh, no, its sunrise, I have to go" I said as I hugged my family.

"Bye." They all said at the same time.

"Bye you guys, love you!" I ran to the school, and did the void again, this time it came a lot easier. I stepped in, and saw that everything was being taken apart, and all the roads were turning to just dirt and the houses were being taken down, and all the trees were there again. By this I knew I was back in the feudal era.

Once everything was done being 'rewound' I ran to the spot that we were camped at, and found they were headed in to the trees their backs facing me. I ran to them and stayed in the back, so that they don't see me unless they turn around or I say something.

I noticed the kids we looking a bit sad, and weren't running around. Their heads were facing the ground, and they kept on walking next to Ah-Un.

"What with the long faces?" They gasped and looked at me, their faces brightened and they ran over and hugged me, Jakken, Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru all turned to look at me.

"I thought you left, Shippou and I didn't see you when we woke up." Rin said as she was still hugging me.

"I did leave, but I came back just as you guys were leaving."

"Oh, where did you go" Shippou asked.

"Home."

"But I thought the well was sealed."

"It is."

"Then how did you get there and back?"

"Cause I got skills" I giggled "Come on lets go."

They let go, and proceeded to walk, this time they were looking a lot happier, and were talking and laughing. We ended up passing through a clearing, and I felt something getting closer, I felt 2 jewel shards getting closer actually, and I felt 2 demonic auras and a few different auras getting closer.

"Kagome, what's wrong" Rin asked, everyone stopped and turned to look at me. I didn't answer Rin; I didn't even notice I had stopped moving.

"Kagome?" she tried again. I saw something move above my head, I looked up and saw a soul collector; I looked back down at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha and everyone that follows him are here." I said to him, and I pointed to the right of me, just as they came into site, I put my hand back down.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" An angry male voice yelled. You can only guess that it was Inuyasha "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"We were passing by, not staying."

"Yeah well, whatever, Kikyou sensed some jewel shards, coming from this direction. I thought you said you didn't need jewel shards, yet here you are with some of them!"

"Inuyasha, he doesn't have them, it's the girl demon, she has 7 jewel shards" Kikyou put a hand on his shoulder, everyone looked at me in awe, Inuyasha was the first to come out of it

.

"HOW IN THE HECK DID YOU GET 7 JEWEL SHARDS!!?"

"Fought." I said simply.

"Yeah well, hand them over or get slaughtered." I laughed

"Why Inuyasha, I'm hurt" I faked a hurt expression "I mean, after all, you're the one who helped me get 4 of them." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What! No I didn't! I've only seen you once before in my life!"

"Wow Inuyasha, your breaking my heart" I put a hand on my heart and pretended to pout. "I mean I was in your group for over a year." I said, and everyone of them gasped.

"K-Kagome? Is that you?" Sango asked, and I nodded my head. She ran up to me and hugged me, and almost knocked me over in the process. Then she let go, and Miroku hugged me. And much to my surprise, he didn't grope. I started to feel his hand slide lower, till it reached its destination.

I pulled back, slapped him and screamed "PERVERT!" He had a red hand print on his cheek, and he was rubbing it while smiling

"My my Kagome, you slap harder than my dear Sango." He silently laughed.

"When will you ever learn" I asked him.

"Yes, when will you learn, monk?" An all too familiar voice sounded, there were gasps all around the field, and we all turned around and saw…

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled and drew his sword.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fight for Kagome**_

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha sent it strait for Naraku, but he dodged it easily.

"Now now, Inuyasha, I'm only here for one reason."

"Yeah, and what is that!"

"I need a demon mate to produce an heir; I just thought Kagome would be the perfect candidate."

"Yeah, well guess what my answer is… no." I whispered sternly

"I don't believe you have a choice."

"It's my body, my actions; I'm in control of it, not you."

"That can be arranged."

"Yeah, well you can sit and spin." I heard a few people behind me desperately try to hide their laughter, Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have to like me, but I don't care."

"Thanks for giving me the permission."

Naraku got really mad and lunged at me, I pulled out my whip and caught him unaware, I ended up slicing his right arm off and a little bit of his chest. He managed to escape, I'm guessing to 're-arm' himself, no pun intended... okay, maybe a little.

"Wow, you'd think he would choose someone who actually likes him." Sango said.

"Yeah, well, who cares what he does," Inuyasha said "Come on lets go." He put his Tetsusaiga up, and started walking away.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou said, and Inuyasha turned around. "What about Kagome's jewel shards?"

"What about them?"

"Are we not going to get them first?"

"No, there's no point if she's coming with us." I started laughing, and everyone turned my way.

"Inuyasha didn't you just here what I said to Naraku?" I guess he has short-term-memory-loss. "You don't control my body, I do, and you can't make me leave with you."

"You don't have a choice." I shook my head and started rubbing my temples, didn't the same thing just happen with Naraku?

"Inuyasha I'm not going to repeat word-for-word of what I said, but I am not some puppet that is controlled by a master, I left the group for a reason."

"Yeah, so, two jewel detectors are better than one." I groaned, this is getting too frustrating, just as I was about to tell him off, I sensed jewel shards coming this way, and fast.

As soon as I figured out who it was I groaned, I really didn't need this right now. Kouga came speeding in the clearing with Ginta and Hakkaku following behind, and Kouga grabbed my hands.

"So, how is _**my **_woman?"

"Kouga I already told you, I am not your _woman_." I jerked my hands out of his.

"Of course you are, I claimed you already."

"Kouga, I would only be yours, if I agreed to be yours."

"Yeah well…I… you haven't spent much time with me, to know if you actually love me or not. So you're going to leave with m-"

"She will stay with us, because Rin wants her to." Sesshomaru finally spoke up; I'm surprised he said that… I mean its true but I would have thought Rin would have been the one to have said something like that.

"No! She's my woman! She comes with me!" Kouga yelled.

"She was my Jewel detector first, so she comes with me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Key word mutt, _'was'_ your jewel detector, that means she's not anymore, that means she's free game" Kouga said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"She was traveling with us before you guys got here, so she will continue with us." Sesshomaru said.

They kept on arguing like that for a couple of minutes until Rin decided to speak up. And I'm glad she did, I was getting a headache.

"HEY!" she yelled so she could get everyone's attention, and it worked too "Since you guys can't choose, and keep on fighting, and it is _her_ you are fighting over, how about she chooses who she wants to go with?"

It looked like all 3 of them were going to say no, so Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Rin, Jakken, Kikyou, Ginta, Hakkaku, and I screamed "YES!!!" Kirara and Ah-Un just nodded their heads.

"Fine." They all grumbled "What's your choic.e" Kouga asked.

"I will travel with…" I paused to make them even more riled up, and it looked like they were all about to yell at me, so I said "Sesshomaru." He smirked, but Kouga and Inuyasha weren't okay with that, so that started a whole new fight.

I groaned sat down and rubbed my temples again, that headache is gone, but in its place is now a migraine. I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up, walked up to the guys, and I'm glad they all have 'good' hearing, or else this punishment wouldn't work.

"ENOUGH!!! WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!! I CHOSE SESSHOMARU, SO STOP FIGHTING ABOUT IT, I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY MIND!!!" They all put their hands to their ears, and I smirked. They all looked like they were going to yell at me for yelling in their ears, so I quickly said "Not. A. Word. Or else it WILL get a lot worse." I glared at them, and they quickly shut their traps.

"Now lets go" I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and we started to leave until we heard Kouga yell.

"Hey take care of her, and don't try anything, you got that?!" Sesshomaru turned around and was about to say something so I butted in.

"Kouga, shut up!"

I pulled Sesshomaru in the direction we were headed before this whole mess started, I waved bye to everyone behind me, and started walking again. Shippou, Rin, Jakken, and Ah-Un all ran to catch up.

We were walking in silence for about 30 minutes, until I started laughing, everyone turned to look at me with really confused faces, except Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at Kagome?" Rin asked

"Well, let's see, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Hojo, one of his great grandfathers, occasionally Miroku, and even some random demons all wanted me to be with them, it's like I attract all male creatures to me." I laughed again and shook my head "freaky..."

After my little outburst we stayed quiet the rest of the day. I noticed around midday, that I was still holding Sesshomaru's hand, and what surprised me was that Sesshomaru's hand was also curled around mine. I would have expected him to yell at me for it, or let go, or something… but he didn't, and I wasn't about to point it out… it was kind of nice. I smiled, and if some of them were curious they didn't say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Feelings**_

It's been about 2 weeks since the fight for me, and I hope that something like that doesn't happen again. I think I am starting to get feelings for Sesshomaru, but I keep trying to push them away, because we all know how well things went the last time I got feelings for someone. And it's not helping the fact that I am with him all the time. About 2 days ago I made sure I was in the back while he was in the front; I was hoping that being a little away from him would help, but of course it didn't really help at all.

I think he's starting to wonder why, because every time we start to leave after we had a rest, I'm always with him, but every time I end up stopping and waiting till the back catches up to me then I start moving again. Eventually he's going to ask me about it, I'm sure.

Sesshomaru just found a spot and we sat down to rest. I think I understand now why Inuyasha always called us slow or weak. I mean I could keep on going for awhile, but Rin, Shippou, and Jakken get tired, though Jakken tries to hide it. I'm not complaining, because I wouldn't want anyone unable to move, but I do understand now.

For about 4 days I have been lost I thought, I'm not really paying attention to anything. And I think everyone has noticed that. Once I was so deep in thought that I almost ran into a tree had I not looked up at the right time, if I don't stop this then I'm sure I _will_ run into a tree.

"You're avoiding me." Sesshomaru's voice broke my train of thought.

"Huh? N-no I'm not" I stuttered, and he just rose an eyebrow.

"Yes you are, you make sure your in the back, away from me... everyday." He stated.

"Um…"

"You scared of me?" he smirked.

"Yes, but not for the reason you think" He raised his eyebrow again.

"Then what is the reason?" I sighed.

"I don't think I want to tell you." I wonder what he would do if I told him. Oh that would go nicely 'Hey Sesshomaru, I really like you, I tried not to but it was not my fault, I couldn't help it' yeah that would go over so well.

"I'm just going to go to sleep." I said before he could ask again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I woke up as soon as the sun hit my face; I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw Sesshomaru with his eyes closed, he looked like he was sleeping, but I knew better than that.

"It's not polite to stare." Sesshomaru said, I didn't even realize I was doing so, I looked away and blushed, and I mumbled an apology.

"You never did answer my question last night" He said.

"Huh?" Oh please, oh please, oh please, don't bring that up again.

"What is the real reason you're scared of me?" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I… I…. you know maybe we should wake everybody else up now." I got up and started walking to Shippou, but Sesshomaru got up and had me pinned to a tree, with his hands on either side of me, blocking my escape routs.

"You will have to answer it sooner or later, and I choose sooner." he said, as his breath blew in my face, effectively making me loose my train of thought. My eyes grew wide at the fact of how close we were, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Uh… I… what?" I stuttered, and he smirked.

"What is the reason you are scared of me?"

"I…" my blush got deeper ."I am nervous to be around you" I said quietly.

"Why?" I had a feeling he knew, but I think he just wanted me to just say it out loud.

"Because," I said, hoping he would let it drop, but of course he didn't.

"Because, why?" His face got closer to where we were about an inch apart.

"I think… I think, I have feel-" I don't think I want to continue that sentence, it's so embarrassing.

"You have what?" He smirked.

"Feelings, for you?" I said in a whisper, His smirk turned into a small smile, and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine, I gasped, and he took that as the time to deepen the kiss.

We were kissing for what seemed like hours, when only it was a few minutes, we finally broke apart, but I didn't open my eyes, I just rested my forehead on his chest.

I decided to open my eyes, and I saw that the smile was still there on his perfect lips, and I decided to ask him what just happened.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Did you not want me to? I thought you had feelings for me?" He said and his smile got bigger.

"No, that's not what I meant." I said shaking my head furiously. "What I meant, is why did you kiss me… do you have feelings for me?" I asked, he seemed hesitant, but still answered.

"I think you have grown on me" He said as he closed his eyes.

"So… you do have feelings for me?" I sounded hopeful.

"Yes." he sighed; he seemed depressed of the fact.

"Oh… but you… wish you didn't." I sighed, and tried to get unpinned, but he didn't let me, he looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, he tried to say something but I cut him off "Its okay… I understand… I'll leave, so hopefully you'll forget about me." I tried to pry myself free but he wouldn't let me.

"I wish I didn't, your right… but the only reason I wish I didn't is because, it means weakness. And I can't just watch the woman I want, leave… so I wont let you." He smirked "I think I am perfectly content where you are now." And he looked down at our now touching bodies. I probably looked as red as a tomato, he chuckled silently.

"I… you don't want me to leave?" I asked, and as if to answer me, he kissed me again, I smiled against his lips, and we heard a few gasps, we broke apart and saw everyone staring, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Rin was the first to recover, and her face turned into one that was really excited, she squealed and ran over to hug me.

"Are you my new mother?" she asked hopefully, I looked up at Sesshomaru and he nodded his head, I smiled and looked down at her.

"Yes, I am."If I thought Rin's face couldn't get any happier, I was wrong, she ran and hugged Shippou, and started talking to him about how he was her new brother. And they started running around laughing. Only Jakken had finally seemed to recover.

"You insolent little girl, what did you do to my lord?" his annoying voice rung in my ears, and I heard Sesshomaru growl, and Jakken immediately started bowing to the ground, saying apologies. To say that I was highly amused was an understatement, and I accidentally let a giggle come from my mouth. Sesshomaru looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I just shook my head.

"I think it is time we leave?" He nodded his head and we all left, by now I was feeling really giddy at the fact that he likes me too.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Doubt**_

It's been a week or so since our little feeling confession, and I am so happy at the moment I don't know if it's possible that something can ruin the way I feel.

"AH-HA!" I change my mind, that is exactly what could dampen my mood.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"Kikyou sensed jewel shards, so we came here, we didn't know you would be here." I shook my head.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou knew it was me, she should have sensed it cause of 1) how many jewel shards I have, and 2) she should have sensed the purity around the jewel."

"How dare you! How would I know something like that! No one could know that!" Kikyou spoke up.

"Actually, I could sense how many, and I could tell if it was tainted or not. If you cant do that, your way weaker than I thought." I laughed and shook my head.

"Why you…" She quickly shot an arrow at me, I raised an eyebrow and put my hand up, and the arrow disintegrated when it touched my hand. Everyone looked shocked, but Sesshomaru didn't show it much.

"Is that all you got?" I raised my eyebrows, she looked like she was about to yell at me again, but Sesshomaru butted in.

"Don't even try that again, or next time you want have hands to shoot arrows." He said in a calm but deadly voice. She looked taken aback.

"Hey! What are you defending her for; you wouldn't care what happened to her!" Sesshomaru just smirked and I frowned. This is not going to end well is it?

"Inuyasha shut up! This is none of your business." I hissed at him.

"No! I don't want you to end up trusting him, and then he will betray you, by killing you later!" Wow, I never thought about that, is it true that he would do that to me, that he's just using me. I looked to the ground. I don't know now, before Inuyasha came here, I would have thought that he felt the same way as I did for him, but Inuyasha did point out the fact that, every time we ran into him he would always try to kill me, and he is smart, could he have actually planned this?

"Aw, you've upset my future mate, Inuyasha." That terribly familiar voice spoke.

"You, stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku, I sensed that Naraku had the last 3 jewel shards that were needed. I gasped.

"You-you, you killed Kohaku, and Kouga!?" I yelled at him, he laughed a little.

"No, I killed the little boy, but the wolf managed to get away." I heard crying behind me, and I already knew it was Sango. I'm so sorry Sango. It was inevitable though. I heard Inuyasha draw Tetsusaiga, and I wondered why he hadn't drawn it before, oh well, it doesn't really matter.

"Why are you here Naraku!?" I glared at him; he cowered back a bit till he regained his composure

"I'm here for the same reason as the last time… to make you my mate."

"Well… just like last time, I refuse." he clenched his fists, and then became calm again.

"You are going to have to." he smiled, and I refused to let the shivers go down my back.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" I yelled to him.

"Cause your friends will die if you don't." then tentacles shot towards Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, they weren't expecting it so the tentacles ended up wrapping around them.

"Let them go!"

"Come with me." he held out his hand, and I don't know what compelled me to do it but, I ran towards Inuyasha, grabbed Tetsusaiga, and did the W_ind Scar_. It ripped him to shreds, but since he had held onto the jewel, he was able to get away. Darn! He is such a coward, he keeps running away! I turned around to face everyone, to see if they were alright, and they were, but they were all shocked to no end, even Sesshomaru didn't even bother to hide his shock. I blushed at all the attention, and walked over to Inuyasha, and handed him his sword.

"Here you go." He subconsciously took it and put it up. The silence was eating at me so I just yelled at them "Will someone please speak! Or hide your shocked faces! Or something! This is killing me!" They all seemed to come out of their daze.

"Kagome… how did you do that?" Inuyasha said softly

"Do what?" I started teasing him to make him mad, the soft Inuyasha is a bit weird.

"How did you use my sword" he said a little more impatiently, now that's better.

"Oh… actually I don't really know, I felt compelled to do it, so without thinking, I ran, grabbed it, and used it... it was more of a subconscious thing. I'll ask Touga tonight." Inuyasha got really confused looking.

"What do you mean you'll ask my father tonight? How do you know him? He's dead so how would you talk to him? What's going on? TALK TO ME." Okay now that was way too impatient.

"Inuyasha, it doesn't matter, so lets continue on our ways." he looked like he was about to disagree, so I spoke up "Inuyasha it doesn't matter, lets leave." I gave him a warning look that he knew all too well, so he nodded his head and quickly left.

We had left to continue, and I just couldn't get what Inuyasha said out of my head, to say that I'm just a little doubtful would be an understatement. I am really doubtful; it seems like almost all the arrows are pointed toward the fact that he had planned this. I was so lost in thought, that I hadn't noticed everyone was falling asleep, and that I subconsciously lied down by the fire that was made. I turned my back towards Sesshomaru and fell asleep.

(Kagome's dream state)

I was in a room that I have been in quite a few times, except no one was there.

"Touga?!"

"Touga?!"

"There is no need to yell girl." His voice sounded, and not long after did he come out in front of me. I smiled

"Hey, Touga." He smiled a small smile.

"Hey… not meaning to be pushy but, can we make this quick, I was, um… doing 'something'" He looked down at himself then back up; I looked down too, and noticed he didn't have a top on, just bottoms. I blushed like crazy, and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry; I just needed to ask you something that's got EVERYONE puzzled."

"And what's that?"

"Well for 1) I'm a full demon so Tetsusaiga's barrier should have burned my hand, but it didn't, and 2) I shouldn't have even been able to use the sword, I used the W_ind Scar_ on Naraku when my friends were in trouble."

"Hmm… there are only a few reasons I can think of, as to why it did that." He said.

"Well, what are they?" I was getting anxious.

"Well, as for the barrier, it probably didn't do that, because Tetsusaiga accepted you. And I think you're able to use it because you had someone you had to protect, so it worked."

"So you're saying… that since I had someone to protect, Tetsusaiga accepted me to use it?"

"That's the only explanation I can think of."

"Okay, thank you, and uh… you can get back to what you were doing" I blushed again, and he chuckled… again.

"Your welcome, see you later."

"Yeah, bye." I smiled

(End of Kagome's dream state)

I woke up and the sun was just rising, I yawned, sat up, and stretched, it's funny how only a little bit of words to Touga, took all that time.

When everyone was awake, we ate, then left. It's about midday and normally I would be speaking a lot, but I stayed quiet, and I think Sesshomaru knew why.

"Jakken, watch over Rin and Shippou" He turned to me "You, came with me." He started walking past me, at first I hesitated, but then I started walking with him, he waited till we were a decent ways away from them, then he turned around, almost making me bump into him, but I quickly took a step back. "What is wrong?"

"I… I… nothing." Why couldn't I tell him, maybe I'm just nervous

"If this is about what that half-breed said, it's not true."

"And how do I know that, he has got a point. You have tried to kill me in the past, and you are a smart guy, you could be trying to gain my trust, just to use me without me knowing it, you could be trying to find ways too kill me, without you getting hurt." I was trying to keep the hurt out of my voice, but it didn't really work, and I was trying to keep the tears in, but eventually they are probably going to fall.

"I would never do that, in the past I have tried to kill you, yes. But that was before I had feelings for you. And if I actually were trying to find a way to kill you, it would be completely stupid to do so, considering Rin would probably be very depressed. So no I am not doing that."

"How do I know your telling the truth?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Cause…" I was about to say 'cause what' but his lips were on mine, and I was wondering what this has to do with anything. We broke apart for air and then Sesshomaru finished his sentence "If I were trying to gain your trust, I would think of a different way to do it, I wouldn't be pretending to like you." Hmm… he's got a point. "You can believe me or not that's you decision." I smiled; it seems like all the arrows that were pointed towards him, pointed away him.

"I believe you." He smiled a little, and then kissed me again, it felt like forever before we broke apart again, but it was only minutes.

"By the way, if you did talk to my father, then what did he say." The talk with Touga played through my mind, and I felt the heavy blush creep upon my face.

"He, uh… well he uh…" Well there is no reason to tell him everything "Oh, he uh, said that he thinks that since I had someone to protect, the blade accepted me, and allowed me to use it." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why were you blushing?" The fading blush tuned into an even deeper blush "Correction, why _are_ you blushing?"

"I… nothing."

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing" I looked away from him, but he brought his finger to my chin forcing me to look at him.

"It's obviously not nothing, since you blushing, it has to be something, because something wouldn't be nothing" I giggled at that "So what is this something?"

"Well, when I needed to talk to him, I sort of interrupted him from… 'something'" I said, hoping he would catch the drift, but he didn't. Either that or he enjoys my embarrassment.

"You were embarrassed, because you interrupted him from something?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, because of what he was doing, it was really embarrassing that I walked in on '_that'_"

"On what?" his eyebrows furrowed, if I thought my face couldn't get more red, I was mistaken. I mean he's actually going to make me say it!

"Look, I walked in on your father doing 'something'! Okay!" I kind of yelled

"Doing what?" Okay now I know for sure he's enjoying this.

"You're father was half naked when I saw him! Now what do you think he was doing!" I yelled in his face. He looked like he was trying to hold in the laugh, but failed miserably, I glared at him. When he finally calmed down, he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Sorry, the blush on your face, I had to keep it on there." I kept glaring at him, then I started to walk away from him, then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "I really am sorry." I couldn't stay mad at him, so I sighed.

"Apology accepted, you know we should go back now." He nodded and we started walking back, then we heard a loud scream and we rushed towards it.

When we got there we saw Rin in one of Naraku's tentacles, about 15 feet above the ground, I wonder how he healed so fast.

"Give me Rin back!" I yelled.

"Come with me or she dies." I gasped.

"Naraku, I'll kill you, give her back!"

"Come with me." He tightened his hold on Rin, and she screamed. I slowly started walking towards him, and he smiled.

"Let Rin go first"

"As you wish." He dropped her, and she started screaming, I gasped and ran to catch her, I barely caught her before Naraku had me in one of his tentacles, and he flew away with me and Rin.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Getting Saved**_

We've haven't left this room for two days now, which means we have been in this room since we got here. Rin fell into a troubled sleep around midday, and will probably be waking up real soon. I've been trying to figure out a way to get out of this place for about two days now. We would have gotten out a while ago had we not been bolt locked into a room with a barrier surrounding it. The only chance that I have is when the door is opened for food to go in and out, and when the door is about to shut, I'll use my power of wind to keep the door open.

I felt Rin stir in my lap, and she slowly opened her eyes and started looking around, she gasped and pushed herself into my side.

"It wasn't a dream." she said quietly.

"Don't worry Rin I'm going to find us a way out of here, okay?" She nodded her head, and as if on queue, a demon came in and set food down in front of us. "Don't eat that Rin, we don't have time, alright?" I whispered so only she could hear, and she nodded her head again.

The door was about to shut completely, so I quickly raised my hand and blew wind that way, the door flew open and hit the wall behind the door. Crap, someone would have heard that, I picked up Rin and started running out the door, and ran right, where I think is the way out. I vaguely remember which turns Naraku took to get to the room. Luck was kind of on my side today, I actually found my way out and I was running away from the castle when a tentacle came from behind me and took Rin from me. I gasped and turned around.

"NO! Don't hurt Rin!" I yelled.

"I'll find Sesshomaru and give her back to him safely… if you agree to come with me, and be mine."

"I would never do that, now give me Rin." I glared at him.

"Your choice, you choose to not come with me, so then you will face the consequences." And with that I saw a tentacle appear strait through Rin's stomach, I gasped. He dropped Rin and left, but not without assuring that I will become his.

"NO!" I screamed, and ran to Rin, I didn't know how to bring her back to life, and I'm not exactly an expert at this stuff. And I'm extremely angry and sad at the moment, so this isn't going to properly work, but I have to try.

I tried to push all emotions away, it didn't work to well, so I just let my emotions run wild. I concentrated on trying to generate life into her body; I started seeing my hands glowing a bright light, and I started feeling like the life was draining out of my body, but I made myself stay awake, for Rin's sake.

I wasn't able to hold on to my consciousness much longer, so it was a good thing I started to see Rin open her eyes, and with that I stopped holding on, I felt as if my life force left me, and I started seeing black spots block out my vision till I couldn't see Rin's face anymore, I started fighting the darkness, until I started feeling warmth, it was luring me to it, eventually I got too tired to fight, and I let the warmth come over me, and as a result of that, the blackness engulfing my entire body, but I didn't object, I just let it take me, and it felt peaceful so I was happy with it.

*-*-*-*-*

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a bright light on my face so I quickly closed my eyes, I felt my eyes start to water from the burn of the light. I slowly opened my eyes and have them adjust to the light, and then I noticed I was in a clearing, I slowly sat up and looked around. I saw that there were to kids, a grown up, an imp, and a two headed dragon.

I noticed that the children were Rin and Shippou, the imp was Jakken, the two headed dragon was Ah-Un, and the grown up was Sesshomaru. They were all just sitting there, what happened? I tried to think of what happened before, and I started remembering Naraku, me and Rin in a room, me running from Naraku's castle, Naraku killing Rin, me Saving Rin, and then it went black. I quickly looked at Rin, and relief flooded through me, she was okay. How am I alive, that should have killed me, I decided to ask about it.

"How am I still alive?" Everyone gasped and looked at me, Shippou and Rin ran at me and hugged me, and I hugged them back.

"Kagome, you haven't been awake for about a week now, I was starting to lose hope." Shippou said.

"Shippou, how am I still alive?" My eyebrows furrowed, as did his.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I saved Rin it should have killed me." His eyebrows rose, and his jaw dropped a bit.

"Why would it have killed you?"

"I didn't exactly do it right, so it should have killed me." I have a few questions for whoever will be in my dreams tonight. I shrugged "Let's just leave." Everyone nodded their heads, except Sesshomaru. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"We will leave in a minute, Kagome follow me." I wonder what he needs, so I nodded and followed him.

We were pretty far away from the clearing, and I silently prayed that Naraku wouldn't show up like he did last time, I shuddered at the thought of going through all that again.

"What did you want Sesshomaru?"

"What happened when you were taken?"

"Well, he stuck us in a room and bolted us there, and I started thinking up ways to get out, and after they delivered the food to the room, I used my powers to keep the door -that was our way out – from closing, and we ran. Naraku said for me to join him, I said no and he stuck a tentacle through Rin's stomach, so I saved her, and it should have killed me but I guess it didn't, and the next thing I know, I wake up in a clearing."

"Next time I'll save Rin."

"Why?"

"Cause if I do, you won't be killing yourself."

"Aw, did I worry the big, tough lord Sesshomaru?" I said in a baby voice.

"Yes, actually, you did." My eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"I'd rather you not be taken from me, lots of things and people have been taken from me, and I'd rather you not be one of them." I looked in his eyes and saw he was dead serious, I immediately hugged him, he put his hands around my waist, and rested his cheek on my head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, I looked up at him and kissed him "I won't do it again if I can help it, alright?"

"Not much better, I'd rather you never do it, but I'm not going to get you to do that am I?"

"No." I smiled "Let's go I'd rather not give Naraku another chance to get Rin, or anyone else for that matter." He nodded his head.

We started traveling again, and I promised myself, that the next time I see Naraku; I will kill him, and make it as painful as I possibly can. My eyelids started drooping, near death experiences always tired me, Sesshomaru noticed this, and picked me up bridal style, I slurred a thank you, and I swear before I actually fell asleep I felt his body shake with laughter.

(Kagome's dream state)

No one was here, so I decided to start yelling for someone, and I hope I'm not interrupting a certain 'something' that they might be doing.

"Touga! Mom! Dad! Anyone!" A woman with a miko's uniform and a sword at her side, with black hair, and emerald green eyes appeared in front of me. I gasped.

"Midoriko?"

"Yes, did you need something?" She smiled, and it was infectious so I couldn't help but smile back.

"I, um, was just wondering, why did I survive after that?"

"Well, there are a few reasons, and one of them is because it wasn't your time to die."

"Oh." Was my oh-so-brilliant reply.

"Well, even though it seems you just went to sleep, when you wake up it will be morning, and I have to go, goodbye." She smiled again.

"Goodbye" I smiled back

(End of Kagome's dream state)

I slowly opened my eyes and found I was still in Sesshomaru's arms, I looked around and found Rin Shippou and Jakken asleep on Ah-Un, and we were still traveling. Midoriko was right, it was morning. I looked up at Sesshomaru and blushed, and looked back down at the hands in my lap.

"Um, Sesshomaru," I looked up, just as he looked down, and my blush got deeper "You can um, set me down now." He smirked, tightened his grip, and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"What makes you think I want to?" His breath blew in my ear, I shivered, and blushed deeper, he brought a clawed finger up to my cheek, and was stroking it "Your blushing" thanks captain obvious, that just made more blood rush to my cheeks, he chuckled somewhat silently, bent down and pecked me on the lips and said "You get embarrassed to easily" I sighed, since I knew he wasn't going to let go of me I just lied my head on his chest, and was very peaceful, I just smiled. There was a time for fighting in the past, and there is a time for fighting in the future, but right now belongs to me and Sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Pain Worse Than Death**_

We've all wished for things right? I think so, I'm pretty sure that Sesshomaru has, and Rin and Shippou, and probably Jakken and Au-Un, I'm sure that Sango, Inuyasha, Kirara, and of course Miroku, Kikyou, and even Naraku have wished for something. And as far as I can tell, a lot of their wishes have come true, so what makes mine so different? Why won't mine come true? I just want the pain to stop, or at least let it kill me and get it over with. Why did this have to happen to me?

(Flash back)

We were walking in what looked to be a valley, and Rin and Shippou were playing tag, and Shippou was it, then a sort of whirl wind appeared in front of us, the kids got scared and ran to hide behind mine, and Sesshomaru's legs, and they peeked their heads out at the side.

Once the whirl wind was gone, a being was in its place, a girl, well actually a woman. She had white hair tied into a high ponytail that went down to mid-thigh with bangs that just barely cover the bottom of her eyebrows, she had electric blue eyes, some nails (but I wouldn't signify that they are claws) that have red stained on the tips of the nails, she wore a purple kimono with silver Sakura blossoms on it, she had a pair of indigo stripes on each cheek, all in all she was a very gorgeous woman, and a mad one at that. She was glaring at Sesshomaru, and he had no problem glaring right back at her.

"Who are you?" I spoke as she turned her heated glare on me, and it bothered me in the least.

"Kimiko, and I am the ruler here, and you are trespassing."

"Sorry, we are just trying to get through, without having to go around."

"Well sorry, I do not allow people who are not my friends or family through, you'll just either have to fight me or go around." I growled, something told me that either way I will lose, even if I beat her.

"Fine, I'll fight." I glared at her, she just looked joyous, and she smiled.

*-*-*-*-*-*

She had a sword and she had cut my dress in a lot of places but she never got _me_, I got her quite a few times, and I decided to use one of my powers I haven't used in battle yet. I used my electricity and shot her heart with it, and she fell down. I went up to her and saw she had a hole strait through her chest, and then I saw a white smoke looking thing rise from her body, I took a step back and the smoke shot to my body, it knocked the wind out of me causing me to stumble and fall on my butt… then the pain started.

(End of flashback)

I have been hit, cut, stabbed, shot, soul sucked, and almost died from poison, yet none of those were not nearly as painful than this, this seems worse than death its self. I could look at death and laugh strait in its face at the moment, because I'm am positive that death is less painful than this. This felt as if someone is taking a 3 inch thick 2 foot long blade and shoving all around my torso, and occasionally on my chest, the opposite side of my heart, and I was grateful for that, but that didn't last too long.

All the stabbing stopped, and I thought it was done… but boy was I wrong. This time was even worse than before, and instead of the blade, this was a big long stake, and instead of my torso, this was directly at my heart, and it hurt so bad I couldn't scream it was like my air ways were blocked. And somehow, miraculously, the stake found more of my heart to torture.

Eventually all the stabbing stopped and the pain started to die down. I kept myself braced for what might happen next, but nothing did, and I was filled with relief. I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone standing over me with worried and curious expressions, I slowly sat up and all my bones were protesting, it felt as if every inch of my body had been bruised.

I made a mirror out of water and placed it in front of me, cause surly I had to be all bloody and what not… I looked at myself and what I saw I was not expecting.

The girl had white streaks in her jet black hair, the tips of her claws were blood red, she had chocolate brown eyes, with electric blue specks in them, and her body was… I mean, any model would kill and I mean literally kill just to have this body. The kimono that she was wearing was silver, with purple Sakura blossoms. And the only signification that this was me was the mark on my forehead, the snow flake with the moon bordering it; it was no longer a faint blue, but more of a bluish-purple, as were the stripes on my cheeks.

I let the mirror crash to the ground… someone had better explain what is going on, and when I mean someone, I mean my parents, Touga, or Midoriko. I tried to get up on my feet, but the pain was too bad I just started to fall, so I grabbed on to Sesshomaru's arm to help me, he pulled me gently to my feet. I tried to start walking but it didn't work, tears were falling down my face, so Sesshomaru picked me up and carried me, and I gave him a grateful smile.

"What? No complaints? No arguing?" he said, and I giggled.

"I'll let this one slide." And with that I let my head rest on his chest, and I fell asleep

(Kagome's dream)

Midoriko was right in front of me, I sat down cross-legged and she followed my movement, I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. She knows exactly why I'm here, so she can just tell me now, I mean it can't be that bad.

"Well, I assume you would like to know what happened to you." I nodded "Well, Kimiko was the protector of those lands, because no one owned them, so, she claimed them, and when she died you became protector, because you're the one that killed her. Now when someone trespasses, even if you're far away and traveling, you will automatically appear in front of the trespassers, to see if you want to let them through or not." My eyes grew wide.

"WHAT!"

"Jeez, no need to yell."

"But, but, but… why me?"

"I told you, because you're the one who killed her, and the lands can't go without an owner, so you are the new lord of the lands… well I guess it's actually lady." She giggled. I was starting to get very mad, and as if she sensed my anger she was quick to make an escape.

"Well, I … got to go, you know… do business, and what not." She quickly disappeared.

(End Kagome's dream)

I woke up, and found I was still being carried. And then I remembered what Midoriko said, I started to growl a low threatening growl, and I glared at the sky. Sesshomaru looked down curiously.

"What wrong, Kagome?"

"Put me down please." I said through clenched teeth, and I balled up my hands, he slowly set me on my feet it didn't hurt as much as before, but it still hurt. "Stay here." And with that I took off at a blinding speed, I found myself in a forest when I stopped, and that is just great.

The next couple of hours, I was using all the powers I could use that would harm anything, and the forest… well let just say that the forest was in bad shape. But I was relieved somewhat of the anger… enough not to end up harming anyone I care about, so I followed my sent back to my group, and I vaguely registered the fact that it was dark, so they will probably be going to sleep or sitting around the fire. And I was right they were sitting around the fire.

"It's late, Rin, Shippou you guys should be going to sleep." They gasped and looked at me, the next thing I knew I was on the ground, with two kids on top of me squeezing with all their strength… and let me tell you, they are pretty strong for kids. I chuckled and hugged them back.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Shippou asked

"Well… uh…. You guys should go to sleep, alright?" They nodded their heads and went to sleep by Ah-Un, and an already sleeping Jakken. I walked over to Sesshomaru, sat down, and I laid my head on his chest again, he moved his arm around my waist.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"I… does it matter?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"If I hadn't of left, then I'm sure that no one except me would be alive at the moment."

"What made you so mad?"

"Well, since Kimiko was the owner of the lands, and I'm the one that killed her, I am now the owner of the lands. And when ever some one passes through my lands, no matter where I am, I will end up teleporting back here, to see if I want to let them through or not."

"Oh"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not so bad, I suppose."

"Yeah, uh huh." I rolled my eyes.

We stayed silent the rest of the night, and just stared at the fire.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Defeat and Good Use**_

It has been 2 months since I supposedly became the lady of the valley, and let me tell you, I absolutely, without a doubt, despise it. I have appeared there 15 times already, while traveling; only the last time it happened I had the privilege of it happening when I was sleeping. This is the worst possible punishment I could have.

I may hate it, but Sesshomaru just happens to find it highly amusing, and well since he seems to like kissing me, I'll make sure that I'll be kissing him the next time it happens, then I'll be the one laughing.

About 2 weeks ago, Rin started calling me mommy, at first it was an accident, but then I said it was okay.

(Flash back)

Shippou and Rin were running around in the clearing we, well, I decided that the kids need to take a break, at first Sesshomaru said no, that we keep moving, but with a little 'persuasion' from me he reluctantly said yes, then I sat down in his lap, with his arms around my waist.

Rin ran and picked up a bundle of flowers, then came up to me and held then out, and I smiled and took them.

"Here you go mommy." My smile faded into a shocked one.

"Mommy?" And as if realizing her mistake her smile faded and she tried to explain.

"Well, I… I mean you… well it was an accident, I… I… I just-" I started laughing.

"Rin, it's okay, you can call me that if you want." Her expression was filled with relief, and then it melted into an extremely happy expression, and I thought that she was smiling so big, it almost looked like it hurt.

She squealed and hugged me, and then went off to play with Shippou again.

(End flashback)

I smiled at the memory, she is so cute, she is always happy most the time, I have hardly ever seen her sad.

"Ah, I see you saved the child, interesting." I gasped and turned around; I stumbled backwards at how close Naraku was.

He was about to say something, but just then Inuyasha came into the clearing, with everyone else following behind, even Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

I have a feeling that this going to be the last battle, whether or not we lose, or Naraku does, we all got into fighting stances(except the kids, who hid behind a few trees.)

"Oh, so I see, this is going to be a 'group' effort. But don't worry; I'll make sure to kill all of you, except Kagome, since she will be mine." Oh my gosh, the guy doesn't know when to give up.

"Don't Naraku! If you kill them, then you won't have any part of me, you'll upset me." I faked a hurt expression; everyone had a looked extremely shocked, and Naraku was the first to come out of it.

"So you finally realized, you'd like to be with me?" Then a tentacle came and grabbed me by the waist, not roughly, but I still had to refrain from grimacing as he brought me towards him, I looked at everyone's facial expressions, and they all looked betrayed and angry, Sesshomaru the most.

"I'm sorry." I whispered so low I barely even heard myself.

"What was that?" I looked at him and brought my hand to his face to distract him, he was starting to lower his head, I took this as my advantage point, and I brought my other hand up and shoved it right where his heart was, his eyes widened and I heard gasps around the field.

I felt the miasma swirling around my hand as if it were his blood, he narrowed his eyes at me, and the next thing I know I feel something thick, go strait through my torso. I knew it was one of his tentacles, but I ignored it the best I could, along with the shouts of my friends and the kids. I concentrated on summoning my miko powers, I started feeling a tingling sensation throughout my body, and I decided to let Naraku feel the same thing, though I'm sure it will be a different experience for him.

His entire body slowly disintegrated, and I somewhat floated back to the ground, I picked up the piece of the jewel he had, and I joined it with mine, a bright pinkish kind of light emitted from the jewel and it got really bright I had to cover my eyes (it looks just like it did when the jewel broke, except the fact that it isn't breaking, it's joining.) After the light died down, I fainted; I guess I lost too much blood or something.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up and it was dark, I sat up and looked around, it looked like I was in a hut all by myself, how did I get here?

I stood up and walked outside… it looked like Keade's village, I looked at the right side of me, and saw Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, Rin, Kikyou, and Inuyasha, Then I looked to my left, and saw Jakken, Ah-Un, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Sesshomaru, everyone was asleep except Sesshomaru, and I'm surprised he hasn't realized I was here standing in the doorway yet.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He gasped and looked at me, he got up and hugged me tightly, but not to where it hurt "I'm so sorry." I started crying, I felt so guilty and sad that I did that and made everyone think that I had betrayed them, he pulled back and grabbed my shoulders.

"It's alright, I just thought you had actually gone with him, you know you are really dubious." I giggled, but it didn't go on for long, cause his lips crashed to mine.

I started hearing everyone waking up, but I didn't care, I was sort of 'busy', I heard a few intakes of breath, and I smiled against his lips.

"Hey." We broke apart, and gave questioning looks at Kouga. "I told you to protect her, not have an affair with her."

"Kouga! That wasn't very nice!" I scolded

"I don't care, you're my woman." I heard a growl come from Sesshomaru, and before he could say anything, I did.

"Kouga, I am not yours, I am not someone's piece of property, or an item, besides me and Sesshomaru have been together for months now." He got a shocked look on his face, and I could only picture Sesshomaru looking smug, and he put his arm possessively around my waist.

"Fine, well now that you're awake, you need to make a wish on the jewel so it will be gone for good." I nodded, I knew the perfect wish.

I clamped the jewel in both of my hands and closed my eyes and made my wish, when I opened my eyes and my hands the jewel was gone. Everyone was staring at me curiously, I smiled.

"What did you wish for?" Inuyasha broke the silence; I pointed at Kikyou and smiled

"What about Kikyou?" he asked, I giggled.

"She's alive." I stated, his confused expression turned to one of an incredulous expression, he walked up to her and sniffed, I had to stifle my giggles. He gasped and looked at me, and then ran up to me and hugged me, and whispered a 'thank you' I hugged him back and said 'you're welcome', then he ran to Kikyou and hugged her, she had a look of surprise, and once Inuyasha let her go she hugged me too, and the same thing happened with her that happened with Inuyasha.

"Sango." she looked at me, and I pointed behind her, she turned around, and gasped, then ran to hug her brother, then me and she was crying the whole time.

"What exactly did you wish for, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked

"I wished that all the heartache and damage that Naraku and the jewl caused, that it all go away. If I'm not mistaken you're wind tunnel should be gone, and that your grandfather, and dad should be alive also." I turned to Sesshomaru, and grabbed his hand and we started to leave with Rin, Jakken, Shippou, and Ah-Un. I wonder if Shippou will ever see his parents again, he doesn't seem to realize that they are alive now. Since Shippou's parents were killed for a shard, by the thunder brothers.

*-*-*-*-*

(1 year later)

Shippou ended up seeing his parents again, he lives with them, but comes to visit every once in a while, along with Inuyasha, and everyone else, I am a mate to Sesshomaru now also. I also found that the valley could be put to good use, me and Sesshomaru now live there, and every now and then Sesshomaru will go and check on his lands, and a couple months ago, I took over the lands that used to be my dads, and I check up on my lands every now and then also... Wow, us two put together, have control over 3 lands.

I had Sesshomaru meet my family also, well actually, adopted family, but I still consider them as my real family, just like I consider all my friends family…

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru's voice broke me out of my train of thought; I looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking back on some memories." He nodded his head and a small smile made its way to his face, I lied back on my bed that we were currently sitting on, and he did the same. I smiled mischievously.

"Oh no… what are you thinking?" My smile got bigger, and I looked at him, he looked curious but cautious.

I rolled on top of him, and we started kissing passionately, and what happened next was not for youngsters.

_**The**_

___**End**_


End file.
